Su último deseo
by Chise Black
Summary: Sasunaru, Naruto empieza a recordar, mientras decide hacer lo único que cree que puede hacer...Bueno, es difícil hacer el summary de este fic porque es un oneshot cortito que escribí en un momento .


Un paso. Y otro.

Y a cada paso, se aferraba más a sus recuerdos.

Cerró los ojos.

Sus labios, el día en que los pusieron en el mismo equipo. El tacto de su piel, cuando le abrazó por primera vez, en medio de los espejos de Haku. Incluso el olor de su sangre. Su sonrisa, que vio tan pocas veces que las podía contar con los dedos de una mano, al menos las sonrisas sinceras. Su mano, cogiendo la suya con fuerza, el día que le confesó sus debilidades; su miedo a la oscuridad, su miedo a estar solo… Y cómo cambió la opinión que tenía de él luego… Sus besos furtivos y caricias secretas, lejos de las miradas de la gente, para abandonarse a sus auténticos deseos. Y, por último, su marcha, el peor recuerdo de todos, pero no podía olvidarlo, no podía ignorarlo… Le acosaba por las noches, cuando se daba más cuenta de su soledad, y durante el día seguía dentro de él, carcomiéndolo… Sus ojos, a medio camino entre la inexpresividad y la crueldad; sus labios, curvados en la sonrisa más horrible que le hubiera visto nunca; su fuerza mientras le hería una y otra vez, y él mismo devolviéndole los golpes, yendo contra su corazón…

Más pasos que resonaban en la noche. El viento meciendo las hojas de los árboles suavemente. Y el borde del precipicio, delante suyo. Había llegado. Estaba solo, nadie iba a detenerle. Podía dejarlo todo atrás, podía escapar de todo, incluso del dolor. Estaba harto de todo. Nadie podía entenderle, ni siquiera Iruka o Sakura-chan. Toda su vida había estado solo, y se había acostumbrado a ello; llegó el momento en que ni siquiera le importaba. Pero Sasuke entró en su vida, le sacó de su soledad y estuvo a su lado, en sus ojos podía ver el amor que sentía por él, y por una vez supo lo que era sentirse querido. Luego todo desapareció. Se fue, dejando un vacío que parecía más grande que el que había antes de que él llegara. Y eso no podía soportarlo. Había probado un poco de la felicidad que se siente cuando tu amor es correspondido, y ahora no podía vivir sin ella. Y puesto que no podía recuperarlo… Tan sólo le quedaba morir. Por una vez, no se tragó las lágrimas, dejó que bajaran por sus mejillas todas las que no había dejado salir durante tantas y tantas noches. Invocó la imagen de Sasuke en su mente, sonriendo como sólo él había visto, y el mismo Naruto sonrió también. Podía irse en paz, ahora, pensando que en el otro lado, quizá dentro de un tiempo, podría volver a verle, sin todos los impedimentos que les habían separado en vida.

Porque le perdonaba, y sólo quería volver a estar a su lado. Pero sabía que ya era imposible…

En su mente, resonaba la orden "¡Salta!" una y otra vez. Pero sus piernas no se movían. Solo temblaban ligeramente. Recordó la última vez que le vio, entonces fue un "ahora o nunca", y se lanzó. El viento le acariciaba el rostro y le apartaba el pelo de la cara, era casi agradable. En aquel momento de tranquilidad, siempre presente antes de la muerte, le llegó una extraña sensación.

"Sasuke…"

No podía saber si era sólo su imaginación, pero ese presentimiento tenía una razón de ser.

Porque en aquel mismo momento, otra persona se encontraba en el borde de un precipicio, aunque muy lejos de allí. Y otra persona suspiraba por el chico que amaba, dejando que ideas de muerte invadieran su mente…

…………………………………………………………………………

Sí, lo sé, un poco deprimente… :P me salió así. Es que hoy me aburría en clase de catalán… Y, bueno, éste es el resultado. Es que pienso que últimamente nos están invadiendo los sasusaku (diosss como me ha costado escribir esto TT.TT), bueno, lo siento si hay algun fan de esta pareja, ¡¡¡pero es que no la soporto! . Creo que tendríamos que hacer algo al respecto… ¡¡¡Fans del yaoi! ¡¡¡Unámonos por la causa! ¡¡¡Todos a escribir sasunarus! (sí, al final he apredido que debo decir "todos" y no "todas"…) Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y que no os haya entristecido demasiado (es que hoy estoy un poco depresiva, la verdad… -.-). Dejad reviews por favor! Me animan mucho a ecribir, en serio! (de hecho, estoy escribiendo el 2º capitulo de Noches frías y de Empty spaces gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado, pero el otro día se me colgó el ordenador mientras escribía y me dio tanta rabia perder medio capítulo que no pude seguir escribiendo… Perdí la inspiración)


End file.
